Phoenix Wright:Love Has No Objections
by GamerGirl2003
Summary: Is Maya's love for Phoenix more than a brother/sister love? Can Apollo decide between Athena or Pearls? Read "Phoenix Wright: Love Has No Objections" to find out.


Love Has No Objection!s

By Gamer Girl 2003

It had been nine years, nearly ten since Phoenix lost his badge and was basically abandoned by all of his friends and "family" except Trucy , Athena, and Apollo. Phoenix decided to have a reunion or for some people, a meet and greet. He would be inviting only the closest people to him. He already knew who the first person on the list was. His former assistant Maya. He wrote a lettered invitation since Kurain Village wasn't really known for its great cell service:

Dear Maya,

How are you? I've missed you so much since the last time I've seen you. At least I won't have to suffer without you during trials because, well you know about the "great forging" incident. But anyway, I really wanted to invite you and Pearls to an reunion/ meet and greet that I'm having next Saturday. It's not anything big just an couple of old friends and new ones you might not know. I can't wait to see how you and Pearls have grown. Especially now that she's 18. I also can't wait to catch up with each other, you know, you and me. But anyway I'm looking forward to seeing you next weekend. But if you can't come I totally understand. Especially since you're the Master of the Kurain and all.

Love,

Phoenix Wright

"Whatcha writing Mr. Wright" asked Phoenix's apprentice Apollo Justice. "Nothing much. Just writing a letter, well invitation, to an old friend of mine."

"Oh. Who is it?"Apollo asked thinking of all the possible options.

"Well...it's Maya Fey" Phoenix answered hesitantly.

"Maya?" The master of the Kurain asked herself. She didn't usually get letters, so she was surprised to read her name at the beginning of the letter. She skipped to the end to find out who it was from. "'Its from Nick!"she yelled both happily and nervously as she prepared herself to read the letter. "He wants to invite me to a reunion/ meet and greet. ... He can't wait to see how I've grown! I guess he might be surprised that I've grown in all the right places. ... He can't wait to catch up with me. That's bad. He can't know about -" " Can't know about who?"asked Maya's fiancée Michael. "Um...nothing. Michael stared at her in disbelief. He saw the letter and grabbed it out of her hand. When Maya tried to grab it from him he pushed her back onto the floor where she had sat reading the letter a minute ago. She stared at him in fear, shock, and disbelief. Quietly but stern he asked "Who is this Phoenix?" Maya wanted to tell him about all the things Phoenix had done for her but decided that it would make him even madder. "He's just somebody that I used to know." Michael gritted his teeth and began to yell. " You tell Phoenix that you can't come!" " Okay." Maya replied scared and wimpish. She got a pen and paper. Michael watched. "Dear Nick, I'm coming tomorrow instead of next Saturday" she wanted to write, but knew she couldn't. "Dear Nick," she wrote. " I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it due to Master training, but Pearls will be able to come..."

Phoenix had written all other invitations including Edgeworth, Larry, Iris, Gumshoe, Athena, Apollo, Juniper, Ema and many more including Professor Layton, Luke, and Espella. Everyone had responded except for two people, but he knew that Maya and Edgeworth would take longer because Maya wasn't in the local area, and Edgeworth was out of the country in Germany.

(2 days after invitations sent: Wednesday)

Phoenix was sitting on his couch in his apartment. He heard something slide through the mail slot in the front door. He knew who it was but had to be sure. He read the top of the letter. "Dear Nick,". Yep. It was totally Maya.

"What she can't come? I should've known due to her being master and all. At least Pearls can come." Apollo walked in. " Maya again?"he asked. "Yeah, she can't come to the reunion." Phoenix replied sadly. "Don't worry Mr. Wright. I'll be there." Apollo replied. "Me too" said Athena as she walked in. " Don't forget about us!"Trucy said as her and Mr. Hat popped out from behind the couch where everyone was sitting. Phoenix jumped. Apollo tripped on the floor trying to run, and Athena jumped out of her seat and ran out the door screaming. " I got all of you, especially you Polly!" Trucy said laughing. Apollo sat on the floor blushing. Phoenix was holding his heart. Phoenix and Apollo sat in the same position for a couple more minutes until Trucy suggested they find Athena. They all agreed. After about five minutes Trucy opened the bathroom door to find Athena clutching a back scratcher as a weapon. " I found her!" Trucy yelled to her dad and her horned friend. Apollo and Phoenix came to see Athena. They all stood in the door of the bathroom. " I guess Athena was more scared than all of us"Apollo said and smirked. " I was not! I just realized that my back was itchy". Athena replied. " Athena was scared out of her wits" Widget said. The three laughed at Athena. "I should really have a mute button- for all of you." Everyone laughed, including Athena. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Phoenix went to answer it. "Wright Anything Agency. How may I -" "Mr. Nick!" Phoenix was squeezed to death by the girl. "Pearls! You've gotten so big! Come inside. How are you?!". Pearls stepped inside. Everyone's eyes were on her but she hadn't noticed. " ! I've missed you sooooooo much. I couldn't wait to see you. Mystic Maya told me to tell you that she misses you and she's sorry she couldn't come." "That's okay" Phoenix replied. " I'm just glad you're here". He hugged her. He looked at everyone else and noticed they looked confused."Everyone, this is Pearls. She's Maya's cousin". "Hi" Pearls said shyly. "Hi Pearls!" Athena said enthusiastically. "Hello!" Trucy said trying to make her feel at home. Apollo just stared. She's beautiful. She's about the same age as Athena. I think I'm in love. Wait! No Apollo! You like Athena! But Athena doesn't know that. But I'm supposed to tell her." While Apollo was having a mental battle everyone stared at him. Athena angrily kicked him in the shin. "Are you okay, Apollo" Phoenix asked. Trucy mightily punched him in the arm. "Polly you're so rude! Come on Pearls. I'll show you a magic trick." Everyone walked out of the room leaving Apollo alone. " Huh?"he asked.

(Several hours later)

"I can't believe we watched all of these Steel Samurai episodes" Phoenix complained. "Mystic Maya would have love this" Pearls added. That was adorable Apollo thought to himself. "It's not over yet."Trucy exclaimed. "We still have 36 more episodes to watch." "Well Trucy, don't forget we have to find somewhere for Pearls to sleep." Athena said. "Oh that's right! I totally forgot" Phoenix said. "And we don't have anywhere for her to sleep." "How about Apollos place?" Athena suggested. "What?!" Apollo asked. "Oh thank you Mr. Justice" said Pearls and hugged him. "No problem." Apollo replied with a warm smile. She's hugging me. I like it.

(Later at Apollo's house)

Pearls sat on Apollo's comfortable couch. "Wow Mr. Justice your home is amazing". Apollo blushed. "I'm glad you like it." Pearl dropped something on the floor. It was green and shaped like a nine. "What's this?" Apollo asked. "It's a magatama" Pearls said. "It helps me find the truth. If someone's lying, locks will appear. A certain amount of locks will appear for the amount of things they're hiding. When I found out what they're hiding the lock breaks." "I have something similar to that." Apollo started. "I have a bracelet that reacts when someone is lying to me." Pearls looked amazed. "Wow I guess we have something in common. I hope we can be good friends Mr. Justice." Apollo's bracelet reacted. "Pearls,"he started.

"Yes Mr. Justice?" She looks so innocent Apollo thought. " Call me Apollo".

"Ok Apollo!"she said then winked. What was that wink supposed to mean. Does she like me? Why did I wink? He might think that it was creepy.

"So where do you want to sleep?" Apollo asked her. "Well, I guess I'll sleep on the couch so you can have the comfort of your bed."Pearls said. "You sure?"he asked. Pearls nodded. "Thanks Pearls. You a generous friend." Pearls saw a went to lay down in his bed. Pearls lay on the couch with Apollo's best covers and pillow. She lay there for hours thinking about how cute he was and all the things she wanted to do with him. Pearls couldn't resist. She went into Apollo's room and lay in his bed. Apollo awoke. "Pearls. What are you doing?" He asked nervously. "I was lonely. In Kurain there are so many people in one room." Apollo's bracelet reacted. "Can I sleep here with you?" Before Apollo could answer Pearls was asleep. He was going to lay on the couch but Pearls arm was wrapped around his. He lay there knowing it was wrong, but quietly fell asleep.

(The next morning: Thursday)

Pearls woke up before Apollo finding them so close. She gasped and awoke Apollo. They both gasped and blushed. "Goodmorning" Apollo said with a smile. "Goodmorning Apollo" Pearls replied. After Apollo got dressed Pearls started to run shower water. "Oh, Apollo" Pearls said. "I forgot my extra clothes at house." "Don't worry I'll ask Athena to bring you more clothes." Pearls hopped in the shower. Ten minutes later Athena brought clothes for Pearls. They looked just like Athena's. "Give these to Pearls. And no peeking!" Apollo rolled his eyes and gave her a sarcastic "Thanks". Athena left and he went to give her the clothes. He opened the bathroom door ,forgetting to knock, and Pearls and him gasped. Luckily Pearls was wrapped in a towel. Apollo closed his eyes, placed the clothes on the floor, and left. I wish she hadn't had a towel on. I wonder how he would've reacted if I had no towel on. After five minutes Pearls came out of the restroom and sat on the couch with Apollo. " Pearls, I'm so sorry about earlier."he said. "It's not your fault Apollo, I'm the one who left my clothes. If I brought them none of this would've happened." They sat in silence for a minute. "Apollo. There is something I need to talk to you about." "What is it?" " Well yesterday you were going to tell me something but you didn't." "No. It was nothing." " Apollo, I don't even need my magatama to know that you're lying." She's caught on Apollo thought. "Well yesterday, when you and I were talking, my bracelet reacted, twice. Once when you said that we were good friends, and the other when you told me you were lonely. Pearls blushed. "Did you lie about being my friend, because you didn't really want be my friend?" Pearl shook her head. No reaction from the bracelet. Ok she telling the truth about that. "Is it because you want to be more than friends?". Pearls shook her head. The bracelet reacted. "I think you're lying Pearls." Pearls bit her lip and tried to change the subject. "What's the other thing?"she asked. "Well last night, you came and slept in my bed. You said you were lonely. Were you really lonely?" "Yes" she said shakily. Apollo's bracelet reacted again. "Pearls I don't-". "Apollo I have to go". She left out the front door and started walking. Apollo ran out after her. "Pearls!" Pearls looked back tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Mr. Justice".

(Thirty minutes later)

The front door to Phoenix's apartment opened. "Pearls how did you-"

"The door was open" Pearls replied. "Oh" said Phoenix. "Pearls are you ok? You look like you been crying." "I'm ok, I...tripped." "Are you alright? Do you need a banda-" "I'll be back later Mr. Nick" said Pearls then she left. That was weird Phoenix thought. Soon Apollo busted through the door. "Apollo, how did you-" "The door was unlocked. Where's Pearls?"Apollo asked concerned. "She left." Phoenix replied. "Oh no" said Apollo. Athena and Trucy walked in. "Where's Pearls?" they asked. The front door opened. It was a woman. She had on a white dress that came to her knees. It hugged her tightly and showed all of her curves. She had on black high heels. Her hair was in a bun. She had chandelier earrings. Her hair was black and her brown eyes sparkled brighter than her earrings. "You should really lock the door, Nick." There was only one person who called him Nick. "Maya!" The two ran and hugged each other. "Maya Ive missed you so much. You've gotten to become so a mature young women." Maya smiled.

"Nick! Words can't even explain how much I've missed you!" Once again everyone looked confused. "Everyone I'm sure you've heard of the famous Maya Fey. My Former assistant, and master of the Kurain Village. A.k.a. Pearl's cousin". Maya curtsied. "So great to finally meet you. I'm Apollo Justice". "It's great to finally meet you."said Maya. "Nick's told me so much about you and you Athena. And you Trucy." She said giving everyone a hug. "Hey! Daddy you didn't tell her about- "Me!"said Mr. Hat as he popped out. Maya clapped and smiled. "Yes Trucy. I know all about Mr. Hat too."

"Wow Maya. You're like my dream sister!" Trucy looked at Phoenix. "Or mom." Trucy laughed and so did Maya. "I'll do the cooking and the cleaning. I'm sure Nick here burns water!" Apollo and Athena nodded and everyone laughed. "So..." Maya said "Where's Pearly?". "Um, well"Apollo started. "She's -" "Right here!" Pearl said as she came through the door. She hugged Maya. While she hugged Maya, Apollo mouthed to her "Are you okay". Pearls acted like she didn't see him. She's ignoring me. What did I do. "So where are we sleeping Nick?"asked Maya. "I guess Apollo's place."said Phoenix. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't have space" said Pearls and glared at Apollo, who gave her a sorry look. "You can sleep at my place" suggested Athena. "Okay" said Maya. "I'll ride with you guys" said Pearls. Apollo left to go home as the girls went off to Athena's.

(At Apollo's)

Apollo sat at the table. He was sipping on tea which he usually didn't do. He couldn't get Pearls off his mind. Soon he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door. "Pearls". Pearls ignored him. " I came to get my stuff Mr. Justice."she said. "I told you that you can call me Apollo." Pearls pushed pass him to get her stuff out of his room. Apollo waited in the living room. Pearls came out of his room. She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm making her drop her clothes from yesterday. She tried to walk away but tripped over the bag of clothes. She rolled on her back and watched Apollo hover over her and hold her arms down. "Pearls I need to talk to you." Pearls hesitated. "You've got five minutes." Apollo prepared himself to ask her the questions she had avoided. " Pearls I need you to tell me the truth. Do you want to be more than friends with me?" Pearls got up to leave but he grabbed her hand. "I still have four more minutes." She sat back down. "Do you like me Pearls?" Pearls hesitated. "Yes Apollo." Yes!he thought. "Is that why you wanted to come sleep with me?" "Yes Apollo that's the reason". "Pearl, why didn't you tell me?" "Because I couldn't" Apollo leaned in to kiss her. Pearls scooted away. "What's wrong Pearls? I thought you liked me." "I don't like you Apollo, I love you. But I can't love you" "Why?" "Because," Pearls started. "I'm not your special someone".

"But Pearls, I like you to." "And that is the problem Apollo. I love you. You like me. But you love Athena. Do you understand?" "But... Pearls." "Goodbye Mr. Justice" Pearls got up to leave. "Pearls!" She looked back over her shoulder. "Goodbye Apollo".

(The next day:Friday)

Everyone gathered at Phoenix's apartment to discuss the events of the reunion. They all sat at the kitchen table. Apollo sat in the seat next to Pearls. He brought pen and paper to make it seem like he was taking notes. He really brought it to pass notes to Pearls. A: Pearls you've gotta believe me. P: I do believe you. A: So you'll go out with me? P: No A: Why not? P: Because you want Athena to be your special someone A: Do not! P: Just admit it Apollo A: Ok. Fine. I have feelings for Athena. P: Well go after her ; ) Pearl smiled at Apollo. He had a sad expression in his face.

"You got that Apollo?"asked Phoenix "Uh...yeah" replied Apollo. "Good because you're the forgetful one." Apollo blushed. "Am not!" "Are too!" Athena and Trucy argued. Everyone laughed except Pearls. I hope he'll just forget about us! she thought.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Hey Nick! Wanna get some burgers?" asked Maya. "Sure." Phoenix replied. "Hey everyone! We're gonna get some burgers, wanna come?"asked Phoenix. "Sure" they all replied.

(At the burger joint)

Phoenix and Maya sat at a booth together. Athena, Apollo, and Trucy sat at a table. Pearls sat at a table by herself. "So Apollo and Athena. You guys look cute together." Trucy teased. "I'm pretty sure Apollo likes Pearls." Athena teased Apollo. " Actually, I like someone else" said Apollo hoping Athena would get the hint "And I'm pretty sure Athena is in love with Klavier anyway." Apollo teased Athena. "Actually, I also like someone else ." Athena smiled. "Get a room!" Trucy said. They all laughed. "Hey what's up with Pearls?"asked Trucy. They all looked over to see Pearls absentmindedly looking out the window and not touching her burger. "I'll go talk to her" said Apollo. "No I'll go. She might need a girl talk.

(At Phoenix and Maya's table)

"Maya! I guess you really were hungry. We've only been here 10 minutes and you're on your third burger."

Maya laughed. "Alright Nick. It's time for me to get serious.

Phoenix stopped smirking. This was a side of Maya he had never seen before."I need to tell you why I'm really here."Maya told him. "Yeah, I was wondering how you had finished your work so fast." Maya hesitated then continued. "Well I finished my work as master. Permanently." Phoenix had mixed emotions: sadness, happiness, confusion, and disbelief. "Maya, do you mean-" "Yes Nick. I quit". "But why?" Maya swallowed before speaking. "Well after I left you so many years ago the elders of the Kurain decided that I would have to marry. They said it was tradition." Phoenix nodded in understanding. "They told me if I couldn't find a husband in a week, they would choose one for me. So I didn't even try look for one." "Why not?" "Because Nick. There was no man in Kurain that I wanted to marry. Anyway, they chose a fiancée for me. His name was Michael. To everyone he was kind, cute and funny," "like me" thought Phoenix. " but behind the curtains he was abusive: verbally and physically, and he really hurt me. He told me not to come to your reunion because he was jealous. I decided to leave Kurain without warning. I left a note telling them I quit, and I was passing master down to anyone of the elders' choice. " Phoenix thought for a minute. "Wait so you gave up master all for me?" Phoenix asked. "Yes Nick, nobody can keep me away from you, not even my fiancée, or should I say former fiancée." Phoenix could've cried at that time. "Don't worry Maya, I'll never treat you that way.

(At Pearls' table)

"Hey Pearls!" "Oh..hi Athena" replied Pearls unhappily. "What's wrong? Are you going through some girl stuff? What is it? Money? Family? Boys? Oh my gosh are you on your period?" "No."replied Pearls. "I'm fine, I just wanna be alone". "Ok I'll leave you alone in about ten minutes. Athena touched her necklace. "Hello" said Widget. Athena looked through their conversation. Athena was trying to make this quick so she could report back to Trucy and Apollo. "Yada ya da yada money, yada yada family, yaday yad boys.. Aha!" A happy face appeared when Athena said boys. "Pearls. You're thinking about a boy. Who is it?" Pearls closed her eyes and covered her cheeks. "I'm not telling, I just wanna be alone." "Okay" Athena said then reported back to her table. She whispered to Apollo. "She's definitely think about a boy. I just wonder who. She hasn't been with any boys except you, and she definitely doesn't like you." Athena laughed. "Whatcha laughing about? Tell me Athena. I'm seventeen and I'm old enough to know things."Trucy said. "Pearls has a crush." Athena told her.

(Back at Phoenix's apartment)

Everyone fell asleep at Phoenix's place. Trucy ,Maya, and Athena in Trucy's room, Phoenix in his room,and Pearls on the couch. Apollo had stopped by the grocery store to buy things for breakfast the next morning. When he entered 's unlocked apartment he found that Pearls was the only one in the front room. She looked so beautiful as she slept. Apollo put away the groceries and then lay in front of the sofa, on the floor. He sat up and kissed Pearls on the lips before going to sleep. Did he just kiss me? Pearl asked herself as she pretended to sleep for five more minutes before actually going to bed.

(The next morning: Reunion day)

Pearls started to stretch and rolled off of the couch onto Apollo. Their faces were about a inch away. " Goodmorning" Apollo said smiling. "Goodmorning Apollo" Pearls replied. She made her way off of him blushing. "Where is everyone ?"she asked herself. She read a note from Phoenix. We left to set up for the reunion. Breakfast is on the table. We'll be back at 4:00 so be ready. "I guess we're home alone Apollo."she said to herself. "Oh really?" Apollo said. He was so close to her that when she turned around in fright, she accidentally kissed him on the cheek. "Oh my goodness Apollo I'm so sorry". Apollo laughed. "Hey that's not funny Apollo". She punched him in the arm. He liked that. "Let's get ready for the party" Pearls said. They both went into the front room to get their clothes. "I'm about to take a shower" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other, smiled, and raced to the bathroom. Apollo accidentally pushed Pearls into the tub. As she tried to get up she accidentally turned on the shower water. "Help me! " she said to Apollo. He reached for her hand and she pulled him in. The both sat under the shower laughing. Trying to get up at the same time the two slipped and Pearls ended up on top of Apollo. "How do we keep getting in situations like this?" Apollo asked. Pearl leaned in and kissed him. Apollo kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After what seemed like a short time, they broke apart. "Oh my gosh! Apollo I'm so sorry." Pearls got up and went into Trucy's room. Apollo sat there amazed at how amazing of a kisser Pearls was. He took off his clothes and decided to take a normal shower. After he got out he didn't see Pearls waiting in the hallway. He sat in the front room and watched tv. He heard the bathroom door close. Ten minutes later he heard the bathroom door open. "How do I look?"asked Pearls. She had on a black dress that came a little above her knees. She had on black closed toe heels. Her hair was straightened down and was flipped at the bottom. She had on diamond earrings and a matching necklace. She had never looked so beautiful. "You look amazing!" "So do you" she replied. He looked down at his black suit, with his red bow tie. His hair was slick back instead of having two horns. "So. Wanna go out for ice cream? I mean we still have an hour before were supposed to be there." "Sure Apollo, why not?"

( At Gatewater hotel)

"Nick do I look ok?" Maya had on a red strapless dress, with white platform heels. She had the same bun from yesterday but she had dangly diamond earrings and a matching necklace. "Maya, you look beautiful, stunning, magnificent," Maya smiled. "Thanks Phoenix, I've never noticed how sweet you were." Then she went to examine herself. She's never called me "Phoenix" before."You know Nick, you don't look bad yourself." Nick examined his white suit and red bow tie. "Thanks" he said.

( Apollo and Pearls)

"What can I get for you lovely couple?"

They didn't notice the comment. "Oh, I'd like the peppermint stick" answered Apollo. "And I'd like a strawberry milkshake." Pearls answered. Apollo paid and the parlor gave them their ice cream. "Um sir, you gave me two straws." Pearls told the parlor. "I know"he said and winked. Pearls and Apollo sat at a near table. They both started to eat their ice cream silently. "How does yours taste Apollo?" Pearls asked. "Try it for yourself."said Apollo as he stuffed his spoon into her mouth. She started to laugh. "What?" Apollo asked. "You've got ice cream on your chin." Pearls licked her thumb and wiped his chin. Apollo kissed Pearls on the lips, licked her lips, and nibbled on them a little. "What was that for?" Pearls asked smiling. "You had ice cream on your lips". Apollo moved his arm and his ice cream fell to the ground. "Don't worry. I have an extra straw."They both smiled.

(Gatewater hotel)

Apollo and Pearls had arrived just in time. 10 minutes before anything had started. As soon as Apollo walked in he saw Athena dressed in a beautiful yellow dress and with and blue heels. "Athena you look beautiful." "Thanks Apollo. You don't look so bad yourself. They stared into each other's eyes and Apollo leaned in for a kiss. Athena put her hand over Apollo's mouth. "Apollo, I like you but only as a friend. Plus I've got a thing going with-" "Hey Athena" Athena turned around. "Simon!" She ran into his arms and kissed him. Apollo left feeling slightly uncomfortable. He ran into Trucy. " Trucy this is a fancy place. You still have on your magician's costume?" "Hey! This is the white one. I only wear this one on special occasions." Apollo rolled his eyes. "Anyway I was thinking about doing a speech in front of all the people about how Maya and daddy should totally like get married." "Oh no Trucy. You can't do that. I have to tell ." Trucy smiled mischievously. "You see Apollo, you're a problem. And I can't have you in my way." Trucy opened a closet and pushed Apollo in. "I'll turn the light on so you can see." Trucy said as she slammed the door. Apollo sat staring at the closest door. He banged on the door. "Help!" He yelled, but no one came to his rescue. "Apollo?"asked a sweet voice. "Is that you". Apollo giggled a little. "Yeah Pearls. It's me." "Good, I missed,you". "You tried to stop Trucy too?" "Yeah" replied Pearls "So how did it go with Athena?". "Well it turns out she already had a boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry Apollo. I know how much you liked her." Apollo thought about one of their previous conversations. "Yeah I liked her a lot. But I love you even more." "I knew you did." Pearls told him. "How?"'asked Apollo. Well, my magatama made a lock appear when you told me I was a generous friend. And plus I know it was you who kissed me last night." Apollo blushed. "How do you know it wasn't Maya? Family kisses you." "On the lips?" Pearls asked. "Good point"said Apollo. "I'm sorry for kissing you Pearls". "Don't worry about it " said Pearls. "I liked it. Maybe you could do it again sometime" Pearls joked. "Okay" Apollo got on top of Pearls. "I love when we get in situations like this."he told her. They began to kiss softly and passionately. After a few minutes the closet door opened. The janitor walked in and stared. It was a while before they had even realized. When they realized they had both blushed harder than ever. They made their way out of the closet and into the room where the reunion was being held. Trucy was on stage. "Hold it!"yelled Apollo. Everyone including Trucy turned to look at him. "Trucy stop!" Everyone shifted their stares between Trucy and Apollo. "No Apollo! You stop. All I wanted was for Maya to become my mom, and you had to step in and ruin it for me." She said this with tears in her eyes. That made her receive an "aww" from the crowd. "I just wanted them to get married and we all live happily ever after." Some people were in tears, others in awe. Phoenix walked on stage. Trucy hugged him while crying. She buried her head in his shoulder. Phoenix struggled to speak in the mic with Trucy still on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Maya and I are not getting married. We're not even dating. We don't like each other like that." Phoenix told the crowd. "Objection!". Everyone looked for the random objectioner. As soon as they heard the woman speak they turned to her. "Speak for yourself Nick". Trucy lifted her head up. Phoenix gave her a confused look. Maya made her way up the stage as Trucy and Phoenix made their way down. "What are you doing?"Phoenix asked her. "I've got this Nick"she replied. She prepared to speak. Trucy and Phoenix watched from the crowd. "Hi everyone. I'm Maya Fey, Nick's former assistant. And as of right now, also the former master of the Kurain village." The crowd gasped. "I told Nick that I didn't really agree with the plans they had for me. Nick, like I told you earlier, they told me I had to pick a husband in the Kurain village. But like I also told you, I didn't try to look for a husband because the person I love wasn't anyone in Kurain Village. It was you Nick." The crowd began to fill the room with awe. "That is why I'm no longer master. Because I love you Nick." The crowd cheered and clapped. Maya came off the stage in search for Phoenix. "Mr. Layton, Luke, have you seen Phoenix?"asked Maya. "No. I'm quite sorry Ms. Fey."answered the professor. She went over to Edgeworth and Franziska. "Have either of you seen Nick?" Maya asked. "That foolish fool foolishly leaving his girlfriend worried." Franziska said angrily. "Not surprising that Wright would leave in the middle of something he planned."answered Edgeworth. Maya spotted Trucy. "Trucy, where's your dad. " Maya asked her. "He just left, I have no idea where he went." Maya started to panic. She left running out of the door.

(Pearls,and Apollo)

"Apollo aren't you hungry?"asked Pearls "Oh, yeah Pearls, I guess I am pretty hungry. But the buffet line is too long." Apollo sighed. "The macaroni does look pretty good though. How does it taste?"Apollo asked. "Try it for yourself."said Pearls as she stuffed her fork into his mouth. Apollo wiped her mouth with his thumb. Pearls kissed Apollo's soft, sweet lips. She licked the cheese off and nibbled his lip a little. "Now we're even " she said smiling. "I guess we are". Apollo replied smiling too.

(Maya and Phoenix)

Maya went to her and Phoenix's favorite burger place. She went to the cashier. "Has a man in a white suit stopped by here?" Maya asked concerned. "Yes. He left not to long before you came."the cashier replied. "Thanks!" Maya said running out the door. Next stop was Nicks apartment. "Nick! Nick!"Maya yelled. "Maya?" Maya turned around. "Nick!" She ran and hugged him.

"Nick, why did you leave?" Phoenix looked away. "I'm sorry Maya. It was so much for me to take in. I've always loved you but I thought you could never love me, so when you said all that tonight I had mixed emotions. I was happy you loved me too but I felt like it was my fault that you left Kurain and passed up on a family tradition." At that moment Maya kissed him. "Traditions change Nick and so do feelings." "Yeah. Feelings do change." He got down on one knee. "Which is why I want you to marry me." He opened up the black box to show a 5 carat diamond ring. "Maya Fey, will you do me the honor of becoming my ?". He gave a cute smile. Maya nodded her head and kissed Phoenix. Maya held out her hand as Phoenix placed the engagement ring on her finger. Maya wrapped her arms around Phoenix and hugged him. Trucy suddenly came out of the kitchen and joined in. Along came Pearls. "Come on. You guys can join in too."Phoenix said. Apollo and Athena came out of their hiding places. Following Athena and Apollo were lots of people from the reunion including: Edgeworth, Franziska, Lotta, Klavier, Simon, Gumshoe, Maggey, Iris, Larry, Bikini, Junie, Luke, Mr. Layton, Luke, Espella, Max, Regina,and many more. "How about we all sleep at Phoenix's tonight" suggested Lotta jokingly. "Fabulous idea sweetie"encouraged Max. "Yep. All the foolish fools in one foolish fool's apartment" added Franziska. Phoenix and Maya exchanged looks. "Uh-oh! Daddy and Maya are both gonna blow!"yelled Trucy. Maya looked at Phoenix and nodded. Phoenix did the same. They both prepared their arms. 3. 2. 1. "Objection!"


End file.
